Peter Rabbit (Movie)
Plot:'' ''Peter Rabbit, his cousin Benjamin Bunny, his triplet sisters Flopsy, Mopsy and Cottontail Spend the most of their days picking on Mr. Joe Mcgregor and stealing vegetables from his garden, they are friends with a local woman named Bea who spends most of her time painting pictures of the rabbits as well as the surrounding nature. Bea takes on a mother like - role with the rabbits due to the death of their parents who were killed by Mcgregor. One day Peter is forced to leave his jacket in Mcgregor's garden and goes to retrieve it but Mr Mcgregor catches him and suddenly dies of a heart attack due to decades of unhealthy eating habits. Enthralled, Peter invites all of the local animals and takes over Mcgregor's house. Meanwhile, in London Thomas Mcgregor a controlling uptight workaholic waiting for his promotion, he coldly accepts the news of his uncle's death who he knew nothing about. Losing his promotion getting fired for losing his temper. Thomas learns that his uncle's mansion is inherited and decides to refurbish it to sell to buy his own toy store to rival Harrods. Thomas kicks out Peter and his sisters and secretly walls up the garden and gate, Peter and Benjamin then sneak into the garden Thomas catches Benjamin and attempts to drown him but accidentally drops the binoculars that Bea gave him. Peter and Thoman start a war with each other by setting up traps and other offensive nuisances, Thomas and Bea end up falling in Love with each other which Causes Peter to become jealous and wanting to Separate them more. This all culminates when during the Allergy Attack Peter (James Corden), Benjamin (Colin Moody), Cotton-Tail (Daisy Ridley), Flopsy (Margot Robbie), and Mopsy (Elizabeth Debicki) Prank Thomas (Domhnall Gleeson) by hitting him with food and fruit, including his allergy-inducing blackberries. this all cultimates when Peter rewires an electric fence set up by Thomas prompting him to throw dynamite at Peter's burrow. Thomas then attacks Peter in the garden telling him that his antics caused him to become aggressive. Peter then detonates the dynamite to prove to Bea that Thomas was using it Bea breaks up with him and goes back to work at Harrods again. During the mid-credits scene, Peter and his family restore the burrow with Bea and Thomas's help and Thomas set up his own toy store in the village Bea showcases her illustrations of the rabbits. Cast Live Action *Rose Byrne as Bea *Domhnall Gleeson as Thomas McGregor *Sam Neill as Mr. McGregor *Marianne Jean-Baptiste as General Manager *Felix Williamson as Derek Voice *James Corden as Peter Rabbit *Colin Moody as Benjamin Bunny *Daisy Ridley as Cotton-Tail Rabbit *Elizabeth Debicki as Mopsy Rabbit *Margot Robbie as Flopsy Rabbit, Narrator *Sia as Mrs. Tiggy-Winkle *Fayssal Bazzi as Mr. Tod *Christian Gazal as Felix D’eer *Ewen Leslie as Pigling Bland *Rachel Ward as Mrs Josephine Rabbit *Bryan Brown as Mr. Rabbit *David Wenham as Johnny Town-Mouse *Rose Byrne as Jemima Puddle-Duck *Domhnall Gleeson as Mr. Jeremy Fisher *Sam Neill as Tommy Brock *Alexandra Gluck and Taryn Gluck as London Street Rats *Will Reichelt as JW Rooster II *Jessica Freedman, Shana Halligan, Katharine Hoye, Chris Man, Chad Reisser, and Fletcher Sheridan as The Singing Sparrows References Category:Films